The Healer
by ParanoidPiratePuppy
Summary: A young Spanish girl comes to the castle in Search of work, and she becomes the healer. The Blacksmith finally finds the love of his life... but what happens when Jester's Menacing older Brother tries to get her? Please R&R to find out
1. Arriving

**The Healer **

**A/N: Hey there, I haven't written on here for ages :D Anyway I am back with another story that is set way before the next set of teenagers exist, so here is a new story!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own JatD, all rights go to Martin Baynton (or however you spell his name), I only own Emily (Emilia) and her dad, Teo. **

**Chapter 1**

A young Spanish Gypsy and her father were walking along a dirt road. Her father was feeling a little gloomy.  
>"Papa, are you okay?" She asked, her deep brown eyes showing concern. He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly.<br>"Emily dear, I am perfectly fine." He lied. As much as he hated lying to his beautiful daughter, he did it to save her from sadness. Every time he was down she would always break down and cry, and did every time within the past four years.  
>She looked up at her father and smiled, her chocolate brown ringlets blowing slightly in the breeze, easing her nerves.<br>After a little while of silence, she spoke up. "Father, do you reckon that the king will accept me?"  
>She was prepared to do anything to help her father survive, and if it meant that she had to sacrifice travelling, so be it.<br>They stopped in front of the gates and he smiled.  
>"Of course he will." Before he let her go, he gave her one last big hug and kiss. It wasn't long before the tears started trickling down Teo's face and onto Emily's head. She felt the liquid fall onto her head and cried herself, making her father's vest and shirt wet.<br>"Gracias por todo papa, Te amo." Emily said (Thanks for everything papa, I love you.) In Spanish.  
>"Le invitamos, Emilia." He replied back with a smile. "Te amo demasiado." (You're welcome Emilia, I love you too.)<br>The young girl's smile made him tear up even more. How was it possible that it has come to rely on his daughter to survive?  
>"My beautiful daughter, your mother would be smiling from heaven right now." He choked out a sob. "She would be so proud of you."<br>Emily started to cry at the mention of her mother. She could never forget the day of her brutal death.  
>Once Emily composed herself, she said bravely to her father. "I must go now, Te amo so much."<br>He smiled at her and replied back "Te amo" Watching her walking into the castle gates.  
>When she left his view, he cried, and didn't stop until he got back into the caravan that he once shared with his daughter.<p>

She was wondering around aimlessly until she ran into a young woman with crimped, red locks.  
>"Hello, may I help you?" Jane asked, looking at the tanned girl.<br>Emily felt nervous, which did no good for her English. "Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to your king." She asked, seeming to have an accent different to Jane's.  
>"Oh, you want to see king Caradoc?" Jane asked, watching the girl nod. "I shall escort you there, my name is Jane." Jane took her hand out to shake Emily's. She shook it back, but got confused with a few words.<br>"Escort? Caradoc?" She asked curiously.  
>Jane raised her eyebrow. 'What does this girl think she is playing at?'<br>"Are you Spanish?" She asked, watching Emily nod again. 'That explains it all then.'  
>"I am Emilia, or Emily." She smiled. "I am not sure of those two words you spoke then."<br>Jane smiled and told her who king Caradoc was and what an escort did. After that Emily was all too happy to oblige in letting Jane assist her to the king.

Jane caught the king and queen's attention by stepping in front of them and bowing deeply, along with Emily.  
>"Jane, who is this fine looking young lady with you?" Caradoc demanded more so rather than questioned.<br>Jane bowed again before speaking. "My lord, this is Emily or Emilia, and she wishes to speak with you."  
>Emily stepped forward when the king asked her to, with Jane's help telling her some things she didn't know of course.<br>"What is it you would like to tell me, Emily?" The king asked slowly, hoping that she understood nearly all of what he said.  
>She cleared her throat and spoke. "I am wondering if I can get a job here, working as the healer." The king brightly looked at her.<br>"We need another healer around here, so do you know about the medical herbs and such?" The king asked.  
>"Yes, your highness." Emily replied back confidently.<br>"In that case, you will be the wizard's apprentice." The king smiled. "You have the Job."  
>Emily beamed brightly at the king's acceptance. "Oh thank you ever so much, Your Majesties." And with that, she bowed out of respect, following the red-haired fifteen year old to her new room under the wizard's tower.<p>

After she got her things sorted out, she went out with Jane to meet the others for lunch.  
>At the wooden table everyone gave her a warm welcome, and Smithy shifted over to give her a seat.<br>"Thank you." Emily replied with a smiled. "Thank you all for welcoming me."  
>They all smiled back at her, and told her each of their names.<br>"So Verbena is cook, Drake is gardener, Jester is… jester, Jethro is blacksmith and Jane is knight?" She asked, trying to remember their real names.  
>They all nodded. "Although you can call us Pepper, Rake and Smithy." Pepper said kindly.<br>Emily giggled. She really liked the sound of this group, and was really happy to be living with them.  
>"What about Jester and Jane?" She asked, wondering why no one mentioned a nickname for them.<br>Smithy explained to her. "Jester is Jester's nickname; we don't know his actual name." He had to giggle at that. "And Jane just goes with her name, and speaking of names; what is yours?"  
>"Forgive me; I forgot to introduce myself, how rude!" She gasped "I am Emily. Emilia is my actual name, but I get called Emily."<br>Pepper smiled at the name. She thought it was a beautiful name, and by the way Smithy was smiling, she wasn't the only one.  
>"Well Emily it is!" Pepper exclaimed cheerfully. "Has Jane shown you where your room is going to be?"<br>Emily nodded. "Thank you Jane, you are wonderful." She smiled.  
>Jane smiled back. "You are most welcome." <p>

Jane took her spot next to Jester and slipped her hand into his. Emily noticed and smiled.  
>"You two are courting?" She asked curiously? Jane nodded.<br>"Yes, we have been for a few months now." Emily could tell how happy they were, and then noticed that Rake and Pepper were in love.  
>Emily looked over towards Smithy and noticed that he was the only one alone. She looked up at him and smiled, knowing how he felt.<br>"So, are you from Spain?" Smithy asked, changing the subject. He watched her look up in surprise at him. "I am sorry if I have offended you in any way, excuse me." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
>Emily giggled a little. "Yes, I was born there, and no you didn't offend me."<br>Smithy looked relieved, glad that she just laughed it off.  
>'She seems sweet.' He thought. "Well that is good, what is Spain like?"<br>"Oh it so beautiful, Madrid is amazing." When she said that, she felt like crying. She missed Madrid so much, but she was glad she left all the same time. If someone even mentions the word Madrid to her she cried. The last time she was there, she witnessed her mother's murder.  
>A second later, she felt some tears fall down her face. She was crying in front of people she didn't know from a bar of soap.<br>"Emily, are you alright?" Jester asked.  
>Emily wiped the tears away. "I am sorry; I am never usually like this." She said. "It's just that I miss the place so much, you see I have not lived there for two years."<br>Pepper walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I understand how you feel, I missed my place so much when I first came here, and my parents just live in town."  
>Pepper stopped when she noticed Emily bury her face into her hands and started bawling.<br>"It's not just that." She said sadly. "I am sorry, I must leave."  
>Everyone watched as the new Spanish girl walked away into the gardens. No one really knew what her story was.<p>

Three months later Emily settled in well at the castle, and loved everyone in it. She was learning how to speak English more fluently, and her medical skills were improving a great deal, not that she was bad at it in the first place.  
>She particularly got on well with Smithy, because they had so much in common. She would help him look after the animals, because one of her main jobs back at the Caravan was to look after the horses, dogs and many other animals.<br>She also developed a compassionate love for animals, which developed into a love where she would die for them. That has almost happened twice, the first time saving her puppy from drowning in the river. She jumped in to save him when she couldn't swim herself and drowned, but coughed up the water when her grandmother hit her in the back very hard. That was the first time she was saved. The second time was when she pushed a little kitten away from an upset horse, which trampled her badly. It left her with a punctured lung, broken ribs, pelvis, right wrist and left foot. She was unconscious for weeks after that, and her mother was certain she wasn't going to make it. (That was right before she was killed.) Her mother thanked the heavens the day she woke up, for the miracle that blessed her.  
>When she told everyone that story, they all grimaced, thankful that she is still alive.<p>

One summer afternoon when Emily was helping with the Animals, she was called off to see the King. "The King wants you to tend to the Queen. Apparently she is not feeling the best, and wishes that you could help the Lady-in-Waiting find out what is wrong." Jester said, heading back into the throne room.  
>Emily apologized. "Sorry Jethro, I have to go."<br>He nodded back with a slight smile, and watched her walk away into the castle.

Emily bowed her head when she entered the Queen's bedroom, showing her respect.  
>"Hello Emily dear." The queen said meekly. "I would like to know what is wrong, I feel unusually nauseous."<br>The young healer nodded her head, and went straight to work with feeling her stomach and examining her.  
>"Your Highness, I think you may have to fetch the wizard, I am not quite sure what may be causing it." Emily said, comparing her stomach to the Queen's. "There is some swelling."<br>The Queen smiled. "Thank you for trying anyway Emily, I am most grateful."  
>Emily smiled back and left the room, heading towards the stables to see if Smithy needed any more help.<p>

She walked back to the stables and noticed that Smithy was still there, so she walked up to him.  
>"Do you still need help?" She asked quietly, trying to break him out of his trance. "I just thought I'd ask because you are still here."<br>Smithy still looked like he was in a daze, so she called him again with a nudge.  
>"Smithy? Smithy!" At this point she was getting annoyed, so she punched him in the arm gently. This got his attention.<br>"What? Oh sorry, were you trying to ask me something?" He was startled at first. "And how long have you been calling me?" And also _really_ confused.  
>"For a little while, actually." She sighed exasperatedly.<br>"I am really sorry, Emily." Smithy's facial expressions showed that he meant it too.  
>Emily smiled a little bit. "It's alright, now I was going to ask if you needed any more help around here."<br>Smithy shook his head. "No thank you, I finished not long after you went to assist the Queen, but thanks for asking."  
>Emily was confused slightly. "Then…how come you are still here?"<br>"Some nights, I stay here a little longer after I clean to think." He said. "It also helps me feel better when I am feeling down."  
>Emily thought back to a time where she used to sit outside, in front of her Caravan on a nice, starry summers night with her father, laughing and watching her younger siblings wrestle. She also recalled the times when her mother was alive, how they would put Spanish roses into their buns and dance Flamenco around a roaring bon fire.<br>She shook that memory away to stop her from crying, and stayed focus on Smithy.  
>"Oh really? Would you like to tell me what is on your mind at the moment?" She said gently. "I mean you do not have to if you do not want to."<br>Smithy chuckled. He loved the way Emily cared so much about her friend's needs.  
>"It's nothing really, just missing my home back at the farm; I just get like that sometimes." He sighed.<br>Emily was intrigued. "You lived on a Farm? I have always wanted to know what it would be like living on a farm."  
>The blond boy laughed lightly. "Yes I did. Living on a farm is a pretty good experience, you tend to grow an unconditional love for animals and learn how to understand them."<br>Emily had heard rumours about a pig whisperer when she first came to England, but wasn't entirely sure whether or not it was true. The more she talked to Smithy, the more she had a feeling that _he _was the pig whisperer. She couldn't handle the suspense any longer, and she just had to find out.  
>"Hey Smithy? Was this farm by any chance a pig farm?" She questioned curiously.<br>Smithy raised his eyebrow slightly. "Yes…why?"  
>Emily shrugged. "Just curious, because when I first entered England a few years ago, I heard rumours about a pig whisperer."<br>Smithy smiled at her. "That would be me."  
>Her brown eyes widened slightly. She couldn't believe that her sneaking suspicion was right.<br>"Wow… that must explain why you understand Pig so well." She said. "She is such a beautiful pig, reminds me of one I saw in Spain before I left."  
>The Smith had a feeling that something tragic happened for Emily and her family to leave Spain for good.<br>His Ocean Blue eyes searched her Earth Brown ones to find the emotions running through them. Mourning, anger and stress being the main ones.  
>He smiled thankfully at her before his face turned sullen again. "I cannot help but notice, but please do not feel offended." He started. "I am wondering if something happened while you were in Spain."<br>The brunette went quiet, tears welling up in her eyes again.  
>"Sorry Emily." Smithy cautiously put an arm around her to pull her into a hug, and was surprised when she took it and cried into his shoulder.<br>"It's fine." She sniffled. "And to answer your question…y-yes." She sighed sadly.  
>Smithy didn't keep his arm away from her shoulder; instead he just tightened his grip.<br>"I am so sorry, I never usually cry like this." She sighed again.  
>"It is alright." Smithy reassured kindly. "If you do not mind me asking; what happened for you to leave your home country?"<br>Emily rubbed her eyes to stop more tears from coming.  
>"Alright then, but do not blame me if I start sobbing halfway through." She warned, with him nodding in reply. "Well here we go…"<p>

_**Flashback. (Emily's POV)  
>One summer's evening we were having a bonfire<strong>_**, **_**like we did most nights.  
>We were dancing and having fun until my younger sister, Heavenly heard something.<br>"What was that noise in the bushes?" She asked me timidly.  
>Mother instantly held my brother, sisters and I close to her. I have an older brother too, his name was Alejandro, but he was in bed with a sickness at the time.<br>"Stay close to me my dears, you will all be safe." She said in her soft, beautiful, strong Spanish accent. We all trusted her, so we sat down and huddled, until these knight things came out at us.  
>"Gypsies, typical site around here, pity none of them survive." One of them said wickedly. "Gypsies are not tolerated in Madrid, or the rest of Spain for that matter."<br>That was a lie. It was only Madrid who hated Gypsies, because of the new king who took over. He wanted the beautiful looking Gypsies for his own personal pleasure, and that makes me sick.  
>After the knight said that, he walked over to mother and grabbed her by the hair.<br>"The king would certainly want you." He was a dirty man; almost causing me to throw up. "And your eldest daughter." He then looked at me, getting the other guards to try and release my grip from my younger siblings. Of course I refused to let go. I was so scared about him stealing my innocence, and I was preparing for it. That was until my father grabbed him by the neck.  
>"You leave my daughter and wife alone!" His face was going red. "No one, I mean NO ONE messes with my family."<br>Papa's force somehow broke his neck, and killed him. I knew he was not going to give up without a fight.  
>Another sick man smirked. "We will let your daughter go, but we will keep your wife.<br>My father growled like a bear, ready to strike his pray.  
>"I will NOT leave my family, no matter what!" I heard mama shout. "I was born a Gitana and I shall die a Gitana!"<br>The remaining guards got an awful idea, which has permanently wrecked me.  
>"Is that so…" He said, before he used the back of his sword to smack my mother across the back of her legs, making her drop to the ground. I told Heavenly, Anita and Pepito to go in to the caravan while I stayed out.<br>"Mother!" I shouted, before I furiously came up from behind and tackled him. Of course I was meek compared to him so he threw me into the ground, not that I was down for long.  
>The next thing I saw, a group of them were kicking and punching her.<br>"Please I beg of you, stop this!" I heard her cry out helplessly. "I cannot leave my family!"  
>I tried to get to her, but father held me close to him, trying to force me into the Caravan with the others.<br>"No papa, I will not leave!" I yelled, so after a while he stopped trying to get me in there. One thing he did though was refuse to let go of me.  
>After ten minutes they finally stopped beating her, just enough time to let me say an unexpected goodbye to her.<br>"Emilia, my baby girl, I do not think I am going to make it." Mother told me in a mere whisper. "I cannot move.  
>I started crying violently. "No mama, you must not give in to death, you mustn't!"<br>She looked up at me with those grey eyes of hers, Tears filling them rapidly. "I have to Em, I have no energy left."  
>I could not believe that she was doing this. "You do have the energy, because you are strong!"<br>The tears I could tell she was trying to keep in were coming down freely.  
>A second later I screamed in pain, looking down at my arm, which gained a fresh slash.<br>After they slashed my arm, they started slashing my mother, first with her arms and legs.  
>She started to scream from the pain, crying loudly. "You bastards will pay, I swear it!" She yelled out, taking another slash to the stomach.<br>"Please mother, you can't leave us, please!" I was crying again, knowing that she had no choice.  
>"I am so sorry baby." I could hear it in her voice that she didn't want to die either. "It is time for me to go now." She said as they slashed her throat. "Te Amo Emily, Alejandro, Heavenly, Pepito, Anita and Teo." Were her last words before she left this world. <strong>_

Smithy was left speechless, watching his companion hopelessly cry in front of him.  
>"I am so sorry to hear that, Emily." He said, pulling her into another tight hug. "Here I was complaining about seeing my family once a year."<br>Emily looked up towards the young boy, tear blinded. "You were not complaining, you were just telling me a story." Her voice was cracking as she spoke. "I am the one who should be sorry."  
>Smithy gave her a look of confusion. "What for?" He asked.<br>She heaved in a painful breath. "For being in this state and telling you my problems, I feel like such a burden."  
>"Emily you could never be a burden, to any of us." Jethro said soothingly. "Now if you said you were a burden to Jane or Pepper, they would lecture you silly." He chuckled very slightly to try and make her laugh.<br>"Because I am one." She sighed.  
>Smithy shook his head. "What I mean is, they would do that because you are not a burden."<br>Emily chuckled a little, and then shook her head. "Alright then, I give in."  
>The young man smiled at her, and gave her another hug. "Good, I think you need to get to bed, you need your sleep."<br>Long brown curls pooled over her shoulders as she nodded, thanking Smithy for everything and kissing him on the cheek.  
>The stunned stable boy watched her as she left, ignoring the sudden burst of heat in his face.<br>'She just kissed me on the cheek.' He thought with shock. He felt the part on his right cheek where she kissed him, and gently smiled.  
>He had a soft spot for her, and he had ever since she came to the castle. He always knew there was something special about her, making her a completely different category from the rest of the girls in the village.<br>She was very quiet, still to this very day. It wasn't because she didn't like the castle, she absolutely loved it, but it was something else. She liked romance and liked gowns, but she still wasn't your average girl.  
>Unlike most of the pretty girls in the court who get spoilt rotten every day, she would be happy with something simple, and when she did get something nice occasionally, she never bragged about it. In fact she actually hesitated to accept it.<br>Smithy liked that about her a lot, and now that he found out what sort of life she previously lived, it made him like her even more.  
>It showed him how strong she really was, and how she would just get on with her daily chores like nothing bad had happened in her life.<br>"Her mother would be so proud of her." He whispered to himself. "Because of the amazing daughter she has raised."

**A/N so yeah, first chapter finally done :) I know it is pretty crappy, but I have had **_**so **_**much horrible things happening to me at the moment that I haven't really been bothered to make it perfect.  
>Hope you enjoyed it :) Please Review, it would be much appreciated. BE HONEST! <strong>


	2. Surprises

**A/N Okay, for me this has been a disastrous, depressing three weeks for me, which explains the lateness**** of the second chapter. That and I have also been focusing on the other story I'm writing (Aspie thing XD) and I have decided to finally whip up this chapter. :D **

**Disclaimer: Still the same, I own nothing but Emily.**

**Chapter 2 **

Emily was out picking herbs with Jane; who offered to help as she finished her own duties.  
>"So Emily, you and Smithy have been getting close lately." She pointed out, smiling at her friend.<br>Emily shrugged. "I guess so; I help him with the animals a lot when I finish my chores."  
>Jane had to suppress a laugh. "I guess what Rake says about the Wizard is not true then?"<br>Emily looked up at Jane, raising a curious eyebrow. "Whatever are you talking about, Jane?"  
>Jane shook her head, letting a chuckle escape her mouth. "He worries that the Wizard will eat him; but you have been working with him for three months and you are still alive."<br>Emily couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Why on earth would he think that? Sure he is a little…crazy… but he is a very nice old man."  
>Jane nodded her head, picking some herbs and putting them into Emily's basket.<br>"I think we have enough herbs; shall we head back?" Emily asked, watching the red head nod.  
>"I think that's a great idea, Em." Jane giggled, before noticing Emily pulling the hood of her velvet purple material over her head. "You know; it is quite warm, so you do not have to wear that thick cloak."<br>The brunette nodded. "Yeah, it is a little hot in here."  
>"Well take it off then, we don't want the healer to over heat, now do we?" Jane laughed, extending her arm out. "I will hold it for you."<br>Emily smiled at Jane's offer and took it off; revealing a long ocean blue dress that went passed her feet, with long loose sleeves.  
>Jane gaped a little. "You know, considering I am not one to like gowns; this one would have to be the most beautiful gown I have seen so far. It looks amazing on you."<br>Emily blushed a little at the compliment. "Oh, thank you Jane." She smiled. "It was my mother's; I miss her so much."  
>Jane looked pitifully at Emily, putting an arm around her. "From what you have told me; I believe she was amazing. It's terrible what has happened, and I am so sorry."<br>She looked up at the red head once more; her elegant brown eyes brimming with tears. "It is fine Jane, and yes; she was amazing. She never let her guard down, even when she was dying."  
>Jane imagined what it would be like without her mother for a moment. even though she annoyed her most of the time, she still loved her very much. 'It must have been so hard for Emily to watch her mother die in front of her.' She thought. 'I do not think I could handle watching my mother in that state.'<p>

The two walked into the castle gates and bid their goodbyes to one another; as Emily still had to make more potions for the Queen and her Nausea. Jane offered to help, but Emily insisted that it was quite hard and that she would be alright.

Among reaching the top of the tower, she heard one of the wizard's spells explode.  
>"Arrg! Will you ever stop exploding?" The wizard yelled with frustration, then turned around as he heard footsteps.<br>"Emilia, here you are!" He said cheerily. "You finally have the herbs I have been waiting for."  
>'One minute he is frustrated, the next minute he is fine and happy; yep, this man is crazy.' Emily thought, shaking her head.<br>"Hello sir, here you go." She replied, hesitating slightly. "Is everything alright?"  
>The old man nodded, his long, silver wavy hair flowing over his shoulders. "Just this one experiment that will not go right for me."<br>Emily sighed. "Do you need any help, wizard?"  
>He shook his head, thanking her for offering. "I just need you to make up the elixir for the queen; her poor belly cannot handle that fact that it's been badly bruised. She will not stop throwing up."<br>The young girl's eyes shot open. "So that is what is wrong! I should have known straight away when she told me she got hit hard by that ball the prince was throwing around." She slapped her head.  
>"It's alright dear; just make up the potion and take it up to her. This should make her as good as new." The pale man instructed, with her nodding and immediately getting to work.<br>"You know what to do; just put the ingredients in water and say the special chant to mix it through."  
>She nodded again and put her hands over the special bowl, chanting "Mix quick for someone sick" three times.<br>Once she did that, she poured the medicine into a small vile and capped it; saying goodbye to the wizard and walked off to the King and Queen's bedroom.

She walked up the hallways and entered the room; to find the Queen looking paler than normal.  
>"You're Majesties." She bowed. "I am here with the elixir; the Wizard said it should fix your tummy up as good as new." She brightly proclaimed.<br>Queen Gwendolyn smiled, slightly sitting up in her bed to take the greenish-blue mixture. "Thank you ever so much, dear Emily."  
>Emily smiled and bowed her head once again. "With your leave you're majesties, I have more things to do."<br>The King and Queen both nodded and watched as she walked away; smiling with hope.

Everyone was waiting for dinner to be served at their small table; everyone except Emily. She was fixing up a few more spells for the wizard.  
>"So Smithy, are you going to tell us what's going through your head?" Jester asked, offering a slight smirk.<br>Smithy rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He seemed 'confused'.  
>Jester and Rake exchanged looks saying 'he knows'.<br>Rake continued the conversation. "You know very well what we are talking about."  
>The Blacksmith raised an eyebrow with annoyance, not preparing to break. "What?"<br>"You know you cannot deny it." Jester said, shaking his head.  
>Jane defended Smithy, sort of. "Now Jester and Rake, Smithy will tell us when he is ready."<br>It was becoming more clear to everyone that Smithy was getting aggravated, not that it stopped them. "How can I tell you guys anything when I have _nothing_ to tell?" **  
><strong>At that moment Emily walked up to the table, observing Smithy's beat red face.  
>"Smithy, are you feeling well? You seem flushed." This only made him go even redder.<br>Once he composed himself, he looked up into her deep, brown eyes. "I am fine Emily, thank you for asking."  
>The other two boys couldn't hold back a snicker, but they did stop when the blond boy glared at them.<br>Emily was confused. "What is going on? Are you three okay?"  
>They all nodded their heads in unison, not making Emily suspicious. "Fine, why do you ask."<br>"No reason, I just thought that you were fighting. Smithy was glaring at the both of you."  
>Smithy shook his head. "No, they were just teasing me."<br>Emily laughed lightly and took a seat next to Smithy. Every time he was near Emily lately, his heart would always skip a beat or more. He refused to tell anyone of his most recent feelings, especially Pepper; who would blurt it out to Emily through excitement.  
>"Do not tease Smithy you two." Emily playfully lectured. "You know that is horrible."<br>Jester and Rake both laughed, mainly because Emily was at Smithy's 'defense'.  
>"Only if you say so." Jester said, smirking once again at Smithy. He once again glared at him.<br>Jane slapped Jester on the arm. "Jester! leave him alone." She was starting to sound serious.  
>"Sorry Jane." Jester replied back, eating the soup that was handed out.<br>Pepper was as cheerful as ever; mainly because Rake had a surprise for her. "Eat up every one, you all need your strength."

They all thanked Pepper for the wonderful meal she had once again made.  
>Smithy finished his meal just after Jane, and declared that he was tired. "I think I am going to head off, goodnight all."<br>They all bid him goodnight back and continued to stay behind for another half hour; except Emily who was concerned about him.

Emily found Smithy by the Stables, fixing up the horse's water and food.  
>"Good girl." He murmured to Cleva while patting her.<br>Emily entered the small area, looking even more concerned. "Smithy?" She asked quietly, noticing he wasn't himself at all. "Are you sure you are alright?"  
>She looked into his bright blue eyes, noticing something was missing from them.<br>Secretly, she loved those eyes. They showed so much kindness in them, as did his smile.  
>'Emily, you must not fall for a boy you have only known for three months.' She scolded herself, remembering her father's words.<br>"You must know the boy for quite a while before you start courting him." He told her. "You never know how they will turn out."  
>But to her, Jethro was different to most young men she knew. He did not seem the type to play around with a girl's heart.<br>'For once I must trust my own judgement and see where it leads me.' She thought, ignoring her father's warning. 'The questions is, does he like me back?'  
>Her face slightly fell at the thought of Smithy not returning her love.<br>He looked up at her, smiling ever so slightly. 'So beautiful.' He thought, shaking it away and answered her question. "I am...alright... I think." He hesitated slightly, making Emily even more concerned.  
>"Are you sure, Jethro? Because I honestly think you are not okay." Her voice gave it away that she was concerned, as did her Spanish accent. It came when she was either Concerned, angry or upset.<br>Smithy did not know how to answer her. 'How can I tell her if she does not share the same feelings?'  
>He started an argument with his head and his heart, which were telling him to do different things.<br>His head was telling him to not tell her, but his heart was saying otherwise. It was telling him to go for it, regardless of the consequences.  
>He finally answered her. "Actually, no I'm not."<br>She walked up to him and put a slender arm around his broad shoulders. "Would you like to tell me what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything." She reassured him softly.  
>His head and heart were once again arguing. His head was screaming "Don't do it!" while his heart was screaming. "Do it! If you do not do it now you may never have another chance!"<br>He finally made up his mind. He was going to go with his heart.

He sighed deeply. "You know Emily..." He took a pause. "You are... quite attractive."  
>Emily blushed at his comment. "Oh...thank you Smithy..." She said bashfully.<br>He started speaking again. "I... have actually liked you well... ever since you first came to the castle."  
>Emily's heart was beating at a very fast pace. She was hoping that Smithy could not hear it.<br>She was literally speechless. She could not believe it, she honestly thought she was dreaming.  
>Smithy immediately stepped back, blushing deeply himself. "I should not have done that, I am... oh sorry." He slapped himself in the forehead.<br>Emily noticed his facial expressions."Smithy... you have nothing to be sorry about." She grabbed his hand and held it in both of her own.  
>"I should never have...wait, what?" He stopped in his tracks, surprised about not getting slapped.<br>"You have nothing to be sorry about...because..." She stopped, blushing again." Because... because I like you back..."  
>'I finally said it!'<br>Smithy's eyes widened and his heart raced. "You do?"  
>Emily nodded her head. "Yes...I do."<br>Smithy once again had an argument with his head and his heart.  
>'You should wait before asking her to court you; it might be too soon.' His mind said; while his heart said something surprisingly silmilar.<br>'You should ask her; but if she is not ready then wait until she is.'  
>Once again, he decided to go with his heart.<br>Smithy pulled Emily closer and cupped her face with his hands. "Emily... would it be alright if I asked you to court me?"  
>Emily gasped, smiling at him. "I would be glad to court you."<br>she got up onto her toes and put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a sweet tasting kiss.  
>Little did they both know they had an audience consisting of two people; Rake and Jester to be exact.<br>They decided to go and apologize to Smithy, but they now realized that there was no need.  
>"Well it is about time you two!" Jester said, watching them break apart and blush furiously.<br>The pair rolled their eyes at the boys. "Yes, we are now courting in case you want to know." Emily said, giggling.  
>Rake laughed. "We can see that!"<br>"And I am surprised you did not break!" Jester said to Smithy, a little astonished.  
>Smithy let out a chuckle. "It takes a little bit to get me to crack."<br>The other two shook their heads; sometimes they just could not figure out how Smithy did it.  
>"Well, I need to head off to bed; I have to be up a little bit before sunrise tomorrow, goodnight all." Emily announced, walking up to Smithy and giving him a kiss on the cheek.<br>They all bid her goodnight and turned in for the night themselves.

Later that night, Emily was awoken to a scream coming from the castle.  
>"Arrgh!" The woman yelled out in pain.<br>Emily got up from bed and stretched, identifying the scream more clearly.  
>"The Queen!" She gasped; grabbing her purple cloak and pulled it over her nightgown. She ran up to the castle with her medical supplies in hand.<br>"Please be okay, oh please be okay." She repeated over and over.  
>Upon reaching the King and Queens bedroom, she felt the pain.<br>"Oh Emily! Thank goodness you are here! The Queen is in excruciating pain!" The King panicked, moving away so Emily could examine his wife. She looked down at the white satin sheets, gasping with horror.  
>"She has bled out! This is not a good sign, not at all..."<p> 


	3. A New Face What does he Bring?

**A/N I am so sorry for being late about this chapter everyone! D: ** I had/have homework and just have gotten over a serious case of writer's and artist's block …which has been INFURIATING me! _ Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please please please let me know if it is any way similar to anyone's story or chapter, it would be helpful to me. :) I never dream of copying anyone's work, so just to make that clear, I am not copying you, okay? Good :) I'll let you read now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emily.**

**Chapter 3**

_"Oh Emily! Thank goodness you are here! The Queen is in excruciating pain!" The King panicked, moving away so Emily could examine his wife. She looked down at the white satin sheets, _

_gasping with horror.  
><em>

_"She has bled out! This is not a good sign, not at all..."_

* * *

><p>The king started to freak out, not knowing what to do.<p>

"Do you know what is wrong? Please tell me!" He was going Hysterical and held his wife in his arms tightly as she cried in pain. Emily anxiously looked for some sort of answer,

which was somewhat puss found in the crimson pool blood. "The Queen's stomach has an infection." She continued to feel the Queen's stomach as she found something hard. "I think I

found the cause of the infection. There is a really big lump in the pancreas area…and I am not sure how serious it is."The queen went even paler than usual and passed out in her

husband's arms.

The King yelled at Emily. "Well do something! I command you find something that will make her better!"

Emily was overwhelmed by all this shouting. "I promise I-I will keep trying to fix it the best I can!" She said timidly. "But in the meantime she needs to be cleaned… shall I get the

Lady- in-waiting to help clean Her Highness up, sire?"

The king calmed down, knowing that there was no need to get angry with Emily. After all, she was only a young girl and in training.

"Yes… I will carry her to the royal bathing chamber and leave the cleaning up to Lady Turnkey." He blinked back the tears. "Thank you very much. I am sorry for shouting at you, this is

not your fault, and all you are doing is trying your best."

Emily smiled slightly. "You are welcome, your highness." She bowed. "I understand this would be difficult for you." She added before walking out of the room to fetch the Lady-in-

waiting.

* * *

><p>Emily was late to breakfast the next morning, as she got one of the Wizard's potions all over her and needed to wash up and change. She also felt sick from what happened the night<p>

before. Never had she witnessed anyone so distressed through a sickness in her whole life. Everyone got the day off because the Elder Knights were out visiting the neighbouring

kingdom and the King had to take care of his wife, who was in an even worse state than the night before.

She walked into the kitchens and greeted everyone with a smile.

Pepper giggled. "Oh there you are, Emily! We thought you were not going to be coming down to eat. I was almost ready to get Smithy to fetch you!"

She blushed slightly and took her seat next to her Blacksmith. "Well I guess the main thing is that I'm here now." She giggled as she took his hand.

Pepper awed at the couple, before becoming concerned about Emily's eyes. They were droopy and had dark rings around them.

"Emily dear, are you alright?" She questioned. "You look fairly tired."

The Healer smiled at the Cook tiredly. "I'm alright, thank you Pepper." She rubbed her eyes to stop them from closing. "I had to stay up all night, because I had to check up every hour

on the Queen. I wanted to make sure the lump was not growing any larger. I didn't see the point in sleeping, so I searched for some sort of cure."

Jane too, noticed the tired look on Emily's face. "Are you sure you do not want me helping with the medicines?" She queried, with her offer still in hand.

Emily smiled once again. "Oh thank you Jane, but I am_"

"I insist, Emily." The Squire cut her off. "I will not let you do your duty while you are practically asleep."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again as she sighed. "Very well then… If you are insisting."

Pepper piped up as well. "I know some remedies too! If you like I can help you too."

"Oh thank you Pepper, I am most grateful." Emily said, sounding very pleased.

The pale cook smiled. "Very well, you eat your breakfast while I finish up here, then we will go up to the wizard to see what he needs."

Emily smiled and ate the porridge. She was going to need all the energy and nutrients she could get to stay awake and treat the queen properly.

* * *

><p>"…Now that you girls 'ave the list of ingredients, I need you to go out into the markets and buy them. I would have sent you into the forest, but seeing as you, young Verbena need<p>

to get back to cooking and you Emily, no offence but you look like you are death warmed up."

Emily raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Thank you very much sir, I am most flattered." She said sarcastically.

The Wizard spoke again. "You would probably be half a mile into the forest and you would collapse!"

The Spanish girl sighed. "Sir, I should be fine."

"There is no 'I should be fine' business going on here right now Emily, you are tired and you cannot travel too far, so here is some coins to get the things that you girls need."

Emily hesitated once more. "But sir, we can just go into the woods; it's not that far from here, I insist!"

Now it was the wizards turn to sigh. He knew that this girl was not going to give up without a fight, knowing that she can get the freshest ingredients from the forest. "Very well… but

if these girls need to carry you back because you have fainted out of exhaustion, the King will not be happy… I am warning you girl." He was fairly stern about it. "Now, you know

what's what young lady, so there better be no trouble."

The healer nodded her head, long curls rippling down her shoulders once again. "Yes Wizard, I promise."

He nodded and turned back to what he was doing, letting the girls know that it was their cue to leave.

They had traveled for about a mile now, and Emily was starting to yawn.

Jane fixed Emily a stern look. "You better have a lie down when we get back, otherwise you may get sick yourself, and that is something we do not want."

Once again, she reassured both Jane and Pepper that she would be perfectly fine, and that she had no time for a nap.

"The Queen is more important right now, and I must make this elixir for the swelling to go down."

The Cook or the Knight was not convinced one bit. The Queen had to have her elixir before Breakfast and after supper, so that, in reality would give Emily enough time to rest and get

a bit of her energy back.

Pepper protested. "But the Queen will get her potion on time, no need to worry! It will give you some time to finish the potion and sleep."

Emily sighed once again. "Okay, I will see if I have any spare time."

Her two companions smiled at one another with success.

"Well good! We will all make sure you get the rest you need." Pepper smiled.

Emily smiled back and put the herbs in the basket. "Well I think that is everything we need, let us head back, shall we?"

And that's what the three girls did.

Emily was having the rest that everyone was telling her to have, and she pretty much fell asleep straight away.

During that time she had a flashback. A flashback about a conversation her and her mother had around about a year before she died.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: <strong>_

"_**Emily darling, can you please come here, I wish to speak to you!" Camila called out to her daughter; her sweet, yet strong Spanish accent rang throughout the troupe.  
><strong>_

_**Emily looked up from playing with her cat and replied "Coming mama" Going into their Caravan.  
><strong>_

_**when Emily walked into the room, she smiled at her mother, who walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
><strong>_

_**"You are growing up to be such a beautiful girl Emilia; you are going to have many men after you soon."  
><strong>_

_**The young girl giggled. "Mama, I am only ten!"  
><strong>_

_**The woman shook her head and laughed merrily. Long, black curls pooled right passed her shoulders and down to her hips. "I know Emily, but I want to see if you are **_

_**ready for a relationship with someone anytime soon? Your father has already got a boy on his back that's after you."  
><strong>_

_**Little Emily looked at her mother, giggled, and ran up for a hug. "Te Amo, mother. I am sure he will leave daddy alone soon."  
><strong>_

**_Camilla_**_** returned her daughter's hug. "Te Amo, Emilia Solana, you are my little Sunshine. That depends on the boy now, does it not?"  
><strong>_

_**This always made Emily glow on the inside. She loved it when her mother referred her as her little sunshine; it meant that she felt special. She laughed at her mother's **_

_**c**__**omment about the boy who admired her.**_

_**The young girl smiled, changing the subject "Mama, can you please promise me something special?"  
><strong>_

_**"Anything my beautiful daughter." Camila replied lovingly.  
><strong>_

_**She looked deep into her mother's ash, grey eyes. "Promise you will never leave me or the others in our Troupe."  
><strong>_

_**The thirty year old woman laughed once again. "I will never leave you, no matter what." **_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Those last words woke her from the dream.<p>

_"I will never leave you, no matter what…"_ She repeated softly to herself. "Yet a year later she was murdered…"

She rubbed her eyes and looked out side. 'Supper time' she thought, and got out of her bed to go give the Queen her medicine.

* * *

><p>Pepper smiled as she saw a brighter looking Emily emerge down the stairs.<p>

"I take it you had a good sleep?" She said.

Emily nodded. "Yes I did… maybe what I was originally planning would have been better."

Pepper cocked her head to the side slightly. "You mean not sleeping?"

"Yes, I mean that." Emily sighed. "For, I had a flashback about my mother… almost exactly a year before she was killed."

Pepper's look of confusion turned to a look of pity. "Oh… what was it about, if you do not mind me asking, that is."

Emily shook her head, and then spoke. "It was a flashback about a conversation we had when I was young. She was saying how much I was growing up and that I would have men

chasing after me. Although she said that a lot to make me laugh, as I would always pipe up and say I was only whatever age I was…the last time she said that I was ten. I then

asked her to make a promise… that she would never leave my family and me. Her exact words were _"I will never leave you, no matter what."" _

Emily blinked back the tears. "I guess it is one of the happy memories I have of her, and… I sometimes feel her with me, so I guess she kept her promise."

Jane smiled sadly at her. "I am pretty sure that she is with you, and that she knows you are happy where you are."

"I believe you're right Jane, I mean she would probably say she was right about me courting someone." She smiled. "It only took another five to six years after she said it."

Pepper smiled. "Well Mothers seem to know best when it comes to things like that."

Emily nodded. "She was pretty spot on with a lot of things… even though she would never admit it; she was a fortune teller… as well as a Medium."

Rake's eyes widened. "Y-you mean she spoke to the d-dead?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes Rake…she did."

Everyone was amazed. Her Mother was not only wonderful, but telepathic too!

"I never knew about the Medium thing until three years ago… I think she might have wanted to keep these things a secret…seeing as there were so many frauds giving people who

really have this power a bad name. I wish she was still alive so I could tell her that she couldn't help how she was born."

Jester agreed. "There are a lot of frauds out there… I know because my older brother Miles was one."

Jane was shocked. "You have _another _older brother? I thought That Eros and Julius were your older brothers."

Jester shook his head. "They're the ones I consider as family… Miles is just bad news…My Grandfather hates him, and calls him a disgrace to our family… which he is. He was banished

from the Troupe…forced to go somewhere else. He is older than the twins, by five years."

They all became interested, but Jester said no more. "All I need to tell you is to stay away from him."

The others all left it at that and changed to a brighter subject, laughing like they usually would.

* * *

><p>Emily tossed and turned all night.<p>

'Miles…why does that sound so familiar?' She kept on prodding her mind, asking it questions. Why that name is so familiar? Why would he be related to Jester if his name rang a bell?

Emily sat upright, gasping and breathing heavily. "He was involved with my mother's murder! He could not have been!" Emily got out of bed and walked into the practice yard, taking

a seat on one of the swings that Jane and Jester always sat on.

She tried really hard to not hyperventilate any harder that she would wake anyone up. She contemplated whether or not to tell Smithy about it.

'No Emily, you must not wake him up, he has just gone to bed and he needs his sleep.' She scolded herself out of that idea, and turned around to go up to the tower, not wanting to

wake the wizard up.

She walked up to get her cloak and went for a short stroll in the woods, clearing her head from the sharp brain snap she received.

"Okay Emily, just be careful to not lose it at Jester tomorrow when you tell him about it…it is not his fault his brother is an evil man." She whispered to herself. "Oh Emilia Solana hold

yourself together you stupid girl!"

Around a second later she heard a rustle in the bushes. Removing her dagger from her chest, she walked, ready to kill anyone who was a threat to her. She screamed a little at a

person; who happened to suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked the figure, who was smiling greatly at her. "Um… and also, why are you smiling at me like that?"

The woman's face faltered a little. "Oh Emily, do you not realise who I am, do you?"

The sixteen year old shook her head. "No… I do not know who you are. I will ask again, who are you?"

The woman smiled brightly again. She looked about thirty-one years of age, with long black hair. Emily stumbled back a bit as she started realising who the woman was. "M-Mother?"

The woman smiled bright and let happy tears fall as she went to embrace her daughter, even if she was a ghost. "Oh Emilia, I thought you would never recognise me! My you have

grown up, and your father has treated you so well! Look at how beautiful you are darling!"

Emily blushed as her mother. "I am courting someone."

Camilla smiled. "I know. I have been watching over the two of you. He is a very nice boy, good Blacksmith; I believe you all call him Smithy."

Her daughter nodded her head; shocked. "Wow! I have had no idea you watched over us.

Her mother just laughed brightly. "I watch over you and the others all the time! Has your father sent his approval yet?"

Emily looked at her Mother's Ghost, and spoke. "I sent him a letter the other day, I just need to get a letter back from him, seeing if he approves."

The ghost looked at her daughter and smirked mischievously. "Well I will have to smack him over the head if he does not approve of him…I find him perfect for you!"

Emily laughed. "Oh Thank you Mama…anyway I need to head back, I feel tired and I think I can finally sleep again."

Camilla smiled and kissed her daughter on the head (well would have properly, had she still been alive.) "Okay beautiful girl, good night, Te Amo."

"Te Amo." Emily replied, and walked back to the Castle, feeling at ease that she got to see her mother again.

* * *

><p>She walked across the Practice yard to get up to her tower, but a strong arm grabbed her by the waist and forced her to stop.<p>

She freaked out, until she heard him say in a most familiar voice. "Emily, it's just me."

When she heard his voice, she settled down. "Smithy? What are you doing up?"

He chuckled. "I should ask you the same question."

Emily shook her head. "I… I could not get to sleep… Jester's older brother's the cause of it….Miles."

Smithy cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What do you mean Jester's brother kept you awake?"

She sighed. "Well he… he was involved with my Mother's death."

"What? How do you know that for sure?" He asked.

She faced him and looked into his baby blue eyes. "I remember one of the killers saying "Miles get that sword for me" and he turned around, looking a lot like Jester. He had the same

Grey-Blue eyes, same hair colour; he looks a lot like him!"

Smithy was surprised that she could remember Miles' looks as clear as day, but yet again it would be impossible to forget one of your Mother's killers.

"Yeah…I kind of did mistake Jester for being his brother." She added.

Smithy hugged her tightly. "Maybe you should tell Jester about it… He would probably understand better as to why you were not so trusting towards him."

Emily nodded. "I was planning on doing that, and apologising for all the nasty things that slipped out."

The Blonde look at her, smiling softly. "Good idea, now I think you should go back to bed; you have had a rough few days."

Emily smiled tiredly and kissed him. "Yes, I shall see you in the morning.

She walked up to her room and slept…preparing to wake up for another early start.

* * *

><p>Emily walked up to the King and Queen's room; again to give the Medicine to the Queen.<p>

"Good morning Emily dear, thank you for the cure, it seems to be working, you are one great healer's apprentice."

The teenager smiled, bowing her head. "Thank you, your majesty."

The Queen smiled graciously and took her Medicine, allowing Emily to go off and do what she was doing before.

Emily walked along the halls, and ran into Jester, the person she wanted to speak to.

"Hello Jester, I'm just wondering if I can have a quick word with you."

Jester nodded his head. "Of course, fair healer."

Emily shook her head and smiled. "You see Jester, I just want to apologise for these past few months about not trusting you and…letting nasty words slip out. You see, I have

mistaken you for your older brother Miles and_"

Jester cut her off. "Wait? Miles? What did he do to you?"

Emily sighed. "The reason why I didn't trust you to start off with was because you look almost exactly like him… that and he was involved with my Mother's Assassination."

Jester's eyes widen, as well as a gasp of shock. "What? Oh Emily I…" He sighed, stuck on what to say. "…I wish I knew earlier. This is exactly why my Grandfather kicked him out… he

was involved in a few Gypsy… and Suburban murders. He matches the meaning of his name…God of war."

Emily sighed. "Oh gosh… That's terrible."

Jester nodded. "That is why whenever anyone asks me about my family; I say I have two brothers and two sisters… I never mention him. I refuse to have a cold-blooded murderer

bring my family down. Most of the victim's family members hate me for looking exactly like him. I am so sorry I made you feel threatened Emily."

Emily nodded. "Apology accepted, and I understand completely. It's not fair that you get blamed for his evil doings."

Jester sighed. "That's what you get for being the exact look alike of your brother, well I better head off, I have more chores before breakfast, see you later."

She waved and turned around to the practise yard way, feeling a lot better that her apology was out.

* * *

><p>Hours later, around dusk, Emily had gone off to get some more healing herbs, as she was in desperate need of them…again.<p>

She picked three handfuls of a beautiful smelling herb that seemed to of helped the Queen a lot, and put it into her special basket, then turned around to walk back to her home.

A little further down the track, she got stopped by a man; and not a friendly one either.

She put a hand onto her left hip, ready to pull out the dagger that was the quickest to access.

"Hello _Emily_!" He smirked. "At last we meet again…" A dirty grin crossed his face.

She glared ferociously. "How the hell do you know my name, creep?"

The man laughed coyly. "Hmm…perhaps this will sound familiar to you?" He smirked. "_I am so sorry baby, it is time for me to go; Te Amo __**Emily, **__Alejandro, Heavenly, Pepito, Anita and _

_Teo." _He mocked her mother's last words cruelly, as well as his face looking awfully a lot like someone who worked at the castle.

She gasped as realisation hit her on the back of her head.

"Miles?"

**A/N: Yes! I have finally finished the chapter, and on a cliffie! :P WOOHOO! :D *Happy Dance* **_  
><em>**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really did my best on it. :)  
>Please review :) It will really encourage me more!<strong>


	4. When disaster strikes

**A/N Requested to be done ASAP by my best friend in Real Life. :) Here ya go hun! It's up! :D **

**Disclaimer: Still the bloody same… **

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

"Miles?!" Emily gasped, her angry glare burning her eyes. "What are you doing here?!"  
>He laughed, continuing to smirk rather nastily. "Why my pretty, I have been hunting you down for the past however many years now since your mother's death."<br>She was enraged. "You stay the hell away from me and my friends!"  
>Emily breathed in sharply as the man pressed his rough, chapped lips up again her smooth, soft ones. She tried pushing him away, but her meek grip compared to his strong one didn't suffice the situation at all. Her eyes widened in alarm as he started to deepen the kiss. After a bit, he tried forcing himself onto her, and luckily she knew how to pull herself out of his grip.<br>She pulled her dagger from her thigh and held it tightly in front of her.  
>"You sick bastard!" The girl spat in disgust. "How could you even possibly remember me?! Leave me alone!"<br>Miles ran a hand through his golden brown hair. "How could I forget your beautiful, _**innocent**_, little face?" He then laughed. "Oh and also, I need a little something from you…" His dirty smirk returned as he went to touch Emily. She wasn't going to sit back and let him do this to her, so she kicked him in the intimate area and ran for her life, literally.

* * *

><p>She stopped running as she entered the practice yard. She heard the sounds of laughter coming from her friends.<br>"The kitchen!" She said to herself, rushing down there in a desperate attempt to feel safer.  
>Everyone stopped talking and laughing as they saw Emily approach them all.<br>Pepper gasped. "Oh dear pumpkin, what is wrong?"  
>Emily slowed her breathing down before she spoke. "I…I need to warn you guys…" She panted again. "Its Miles…he's after me…after us!"<br>She sat down next to Smithy, who put an arm around her. He could feel her shaking and tried to reassure her. "It will be alright, he will not hurt you." Unfortunately, the reassurance didn't work at all.  
>Emily put a hand to her forehead. "No Jethro, he already tried!" She became more frantic. "He has been after me for all these years, and he will not give up… he wants me to be his!"<br>Jester sighed. "My brother should not even be still alive!"  
>Emily hugged Smithy tightly. "I'm scared; I do not know what will become of me."<br>Smithy hugged Emily just as tightly. "Don't worry, there is nothing to fear; he has probably given up now anyway."  
>Jester spoke up again. "Do not bet on it…if he is out to get someone, he will not stop until he has them."<br>Emily nodded. "He will even start a war if he has to."  
>Jester sighed. "Look Emily, all I know is that no one here is going to let him touch you again, no matter how hard he tries."<br>Jane stood up, clapping her hands together as she formed an idea. "I know; Dragon and I will mount a patrol. When we eventually see him, we will come back and go straight to the king. That way he can get the other Knights to help Guard the Castle."  
>Emily smiled a little, with a flicker of hope showing in her eyes. "I hope this will stop him."<br>The blue clad man laughed. "Well with Dragon around, he would not dare to do anything else."  
>Jane nodded, seeming pretty pleased. "I will make sure I get front gate duty."<br>"Jane, please do be careful. My brother is pretty powerful…" Jester warned.  
>Jane smirked. "Well there is nothing he can do with Dragon around."<br>Jester's look of concern soon broke into a grin. "True, my dear Jane, true that."

The red-haired, fifteen years old walked out of the kitchen, saying she would be back as soon as she knew what was happening.

* * *

><p>"Jane, please remind me again why we have to keep Jingle-Boy's brother away from the castle? I thought he would be happy to know that his kind would be coming for a visit?" Dragon asked, sincerely confused about why everyone was so frantic about him.<br>Jane chuckled softly. "We have to keep his brother away from the castle because he is not on his way here for a friendly visit."  
>The large, green reptile cocked his head inquisitively. "What do you mean; he is not coming here for a 'friendly visit'? His other brothers and sister's come here for a friendly visit, so why would this short-life be any different?" Jane was slightly hoping that she could enjoy the silence of the night without Dragon asking a million questions…but tonight was not one of those nights.<br>"Because…" Jane started. "His other siblings are not assassins like Miles is. They do not go around hunting others and killing innocent people, or assault women for that matter."  
>Dragon was starting to understand better, but was still confused slightly. "Oh, so he is after Jester?"<br>Jane sighed. "No Dragon, he is after Emily, planning to make her his. He has no idea Jester works in the castle. We are trying our hardest to protect her."  
>Dragon finally got it. "OHHHH, so is that slightly different short-life in danger?"<br>Jane nodded. "Yes Dragon, we are trying to keep her, and the castle out of danger. And she is not different because she knows a little magic."  
>"So wait?" The reptile stated excitedly. "Does that mean I get to be a scary, fire-breathing monster at last?!"<br>The female knight laughed. "Yes, dragon! You can be a fire-breathing monster, ONLY when he comes near."  
>Dragon felt extremely happy that he decided to do some loop-de-loops and corkscrews in the starry night sky, making Jane feel a little dizzy.<br>"YES, WOOOHOOHOO!" He was excited. "So who's that short-life down there?" He asked, going back on topic. "He looks an awful lot like Bell-Boy…"  
>"Miles!" Jane gasped. "Come on! We must get back to the castle before he does."<p>

The duo flew as fast as they could to the castle, hoping that they made it in time.

* * *

><p>Jane patrolled the grounds and noticed that the intruder had not, yet made it to the castle.<br>"Good, we still have time to alert the king." Jane said as she hopped off Dragon's back. "Can you keep guard out here?"  
>Dragon nodded, jumping up and flying around the castle.<p>

"So your majesty, seeing as the castle is in danger, shall I call our troops up here?"  
>The king nodded, looking slightly worried. "Thank you for informing me of this horrible intruder. Yes, please go and let them know, then come back and I shall give you all instructions on what I want you to do."<br>Jane bowed. "At once, your majesty."

* * *

><p>While the knights were with the king, the others decided to stay in the kitchens for a little while longer.<br>Pepper sighed. "I hope he doesn't cause _too much _destruction."  
>Jester looked straight at Pepper. "Pepper, this is Miles we are talking about. He will do as much damage as possible; just to get the one person he truly desires, Emily."<br>Smithy sighed. "Do you not think you are over-reacting a little?"  
>Jester shook his head. "No! Not from what my parents tell me…trust me, they know what he gets up to…"<br>Emily cocked her head quizzically. "How do they know when they have nothing to do with him?"  
>Jester continued to explain. "Because Emily, they get crap off of the townspeople for what Miles has done. Some of the people can remember us with Miles when we performed. They get angry at my family and tell them everything that has happened. THAT'S how I know how bad he can be."<br>Everyone just looked at Jester. "I am sorry, I had no idea." Smithy apologised.  
>"No need to worry, I understand where you are coming from." Jester said with smile.<br>Emily yawned. "I think I best head to bed. I should give the Queen her medicine now."  
>Smithy smiled. "Goodnight, you know where I am."<br>She smiled and gently kissed his cheek, making him slightly blush. "I do, goodnight all." Emily smiled at them all and walked up to her tower.

* * *

><p>Jane walked around the castle, making sure there was no sight of any intruder. Which at the moment, there was not.<br>"That's strange." Jane said to Dragon. "You would think that he would be here now."  
>Dragon nodded, agreeing with Jane. "True that, even with my brilliant eye-sight, even I cannot see him."<br>Jane laughed. "I know, but we must keep a close eye out. We can't afford to miss him."  
>Less than a split second later, they heard a female screaming, followed by some male voices yelling.<p>

Jane gasped and ran down the stairs, surely enough to see a man running out of the castle gates. He had a young girl in tow.

Both Jester and Smithy were down there, angry.  
>Jane ran over to them and asked what happened, telling Dragon to go chase after them.<br>"Well." Jester started. "I noticed Miles walking in one direction and then Emily in another. I went to yell at him, but before I could do anything, he had grabbed Emily and ran off! I should have stopped him…"  
>Jane put a hand on the seventeen year olds shoulder, turning her head to face Smithy. "Did you see what happened?"<br>Smithy nodded his head. "I started telling him to get out, and just as I was about to go help her, he beat me to it. I tried tackling him but it was hopeless…because he just pushed me off!" He started pacing, running his hands through his blond hair.  
>Jane went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, everything will be alright."<br>"How do you know? She could be anywhere by now!" Smithy snapped, and sighed when he realised how he spoke to her. "I'm sorry; I am just really worried right now."  
>Jane smiled softly. "It's alright. I know you would be very worried, you seem to really love her."<br>Smithy just shrugged her off and walked back to his forge.

Jane felt terrible. She had never seen the blacksmith so upset. The last time she saw her friend like that was when the king tried to sell Pig.  
>Jane turned to Jester, sighing. "Well, I now have to tell the King that his healer's been kidnapped." She ran up to the throne room, knowing that the king hadn't gone to bed yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane ran up to him, looking up in panic.<br>The king grew worried. "Jane? What is the matter?" He asked.  
>Jane panted, trying to get her breath back. "It is Emilia sire…" She stopped for a breath. "Miles… he kidnapped her."<br>King Caradock's face went from worry to anger. "What?! My wife needs her wonderful assistance to get better! I cannot possibly retract another whim! We need her back as soon as possible!"  
>Jane bowed her head down in shame. "When should I summon the knights, sire?"<br>Caradock firmly said "You shall start now. Only search around for a few hours… it should give you enough time to find her, he should not have gotten too far."  
>Jane bowed and took her que to leave, collecting her fellow knights.<p>

* * *

><p>"You, Gunther and Dragon shall cover the North east, South West, North and East while Sir Ivon and I shall cover the South West, South East, South and West. We shall divide the other knights accordingly. We will find the criminal and healer soon enough." Sir Theodore commanded. "Only if you remember all of your skills. Use them wisely; and do not directly confront the enemy, he will only try to run once again. While he is not looking, you sneak in and retrieve the young lady, if he attempts to attack you, keep him busy. The other men can then sneak in and grab our victim, while our enemy is busy. Remember; fool the mind and the battle is yours. Either way, the plan should work."<br>Jane and Gunther both nodded. "Yes sir."  
>Jane and Gunther had both agreed to go on horseback, while Dragon was to fly over the top of them.<p>

At the gates, Sir Theodore told them that they would meet back at the opening where they go hunting, when the moon started to set. He said it would give them all enough time to search at least half of the kingdom.  
>When the orders were given out, they all set out on their sperate ways. Their search for the castle healer had just begun.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jane, we have looked here three times already." Gunther complained. "They are not around here."<br>Jane sighed. "I know, but we cannot just give up on her, we just can't!" She knew that she could not rest until she found her friend. Even though it was proving to be a lot harder than they thought.  
>Gunther sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And we will not give up on her Jane, but tonight is obviously not going to show us any great signs of finding her right now."<br>Jane shook her head, feeling greatly defeated. She blamed herself for this. 'If I caught him sooner, he would not have had the chance to take her. Jane, you are so stupid!'

She sighed. She hated to admit it, but Gunther was right. They had been looking around for over five hours and the sun was starting to peak through the horizon.  
>After lunch was when the next search was scheduled. They had to stay out the whole time, night and day until Emilia was found.<br>Jane and Gunther were both tired and ended up heading back to the castle, resting up for the massive search.

* * *

><p>Emily woke to find herself tied up to a wooden post, surrounded by nearly two dozen men. Her clothes were torn and her body ached with sheer agony. Before long, she realized what had happened to her.<br>"You've beaten me up! Why do you want me so bad?!" She sneered, only to receive a mischievous smirk from their leader.  
>"You are a very good girl after all…" He laughed, along with the other men. "No one has proven to be as good as you… any man would surely feel great pleasure…too bad we got it before yours did."<br>Emily gasped, starting to scream and swear in Spanish. She tried wiggling her thin frame out from her trap, but that only lead to more trouble. She was smacked across the back of the head and knocked out…not regaining consciousness till hours later.  
>"That should take care of 'er for a while!" Miles laughed, untying her and locking her up in a dark room.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, everyone was wishing the knights the best of luck.<br>"Jane, please be very careful when you approach Miles, I do not want you to get hurt." Jester said, pulling her into a tender hug.  
>Jane looked up at him and smirked slightly. "Once again, I will have Dragon with me. He will fry him to a crisp if it needs be."<br>Jester looked at her and smiled. "I hope Dragon does…I know it's horrible for a younger brother to say that about their older brother, but Miles deserves it. Though I do not hope for him to hurt you."  
>Jane shook her head and pulled his head down to her for a kiss. "I'll be fine, now I better head off."<br>She then turned to her friends, who were filled with hope. "Thank you for the lovely food Pepper, and the Healing herbs Rake, and Smithy, I will not give up on her, Knight's Honour."  
>She hugged him softly, and then smiled at him with hope.<br>"I have faith in you Jane." He replied back. "I know you will not give up."  
>She smiled and thanked him, watching him turn around and go back to his forge.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jane…can we eat yet?!" The overgrown lizard complained. "We have been looking for nearly two hours straight with NO break…do you think we can rest for five or ten minutes?"<br>Jane sighed. "But Dragon, I promised Smithy that I would not give up on Emily."  
>Dragon huffed. "That silly short-life is interfering with our eating! I'll starve if we do not stop soon!" He groaned and rubbed his stomach. "Come on Jane, PLEEEEEEEASE?"<br>The young knight chuckled. "Oh alright, we can stop for five minutes so you can get something to eat, and then we get on the track again, yes?"  
>Dragon let out a happy cry of "YES!" and landed in the forest, pulling Gunther to a halt with the horses.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane, Gunther and the other knights discussed the places that they could try and look for a camp, while Dragon ate.<br>"Do you really think that the Spanish guards have taken her to a neighbouring Kingdom?" Jane asked, surprised.  
>Gunther nodded his head with confidence. "We have searched the whole Kingdom, Jane. This place is pretty small compared to most. Where else would she be other than a close by kingdom? Last night gave them enough time to escape!"<br>Jane sighed, turning to the other knights that were grouped up with them.  
>"What does everyone think? Should we go back and tell Sir Theodore?"<br>A new full knight nodded his head. "I know exactly where the Spanish hideout is."  
>The rest all gasped. "What? Sir Calisto, what are you talking about?" Gunther asked.<br>"I am Spanish, Sir Gunther… as you all know right?" He started. "Well years ago, when I was eight years old, I was taken from my family. Miles was taking all of the children under the King's command. I became a Slave, and was nearly killed by him, for trying to escape."  
>"The stupid Italian looked everywhere for venerable women and young girls all over Europe… before finding Emily's big family of Gypsies."<br>He stopped for a second to blink back tears. "He noticed that the Leader's wife would not budge, so he ordered that she be killed, and that her daughter was to be captured. I thanked god that her father had saved her.  
>During that time we had started travelling to England, knowing that was were the Gypsies were heading. He wanted that sweetie badly, very badly. He built a hide-out in Rosemary Valley, which is next to us, so he could track her down. He might have taken Emily there, so maybe we should tell Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore about that."<br>Jane smiled. "Thank you so much for this information, it helps us a lot, and I am sorry to hear of your past."  
>The boy smiled and tightened his long, black ponytail. "You are welcome."<br>So all of the knights headed towards the direction that the elder knights were at and shared to them their piece of information.

* * *

><p>Sir Theodore commanded all the younger knights to go ahead, with Calisto leading the way.<br>The sixteen year old lead them all in the direction of East, before looking up into the distance.  
>"We should reach the Kingdom in approximately five hours, meaning that sun will have just set so…"<br>Jane and Gunther looked at one another. "So?" Jane asked, a little impatient.  
>The Spanish boy looked at the fifteen year old girl and sighed. "It means we would have to call it a night and find the closest inn there."<br>The other knights all looked at one another, nodding their heads in agreement. All of the knights, but Jane. She was determined to keep on looking for her friend, no matter what.  
>"But what about Emily?" She protested. "We cannot just give up on her like that! The King will not be very please if we cannot find his healer soon."<br>All of the other knights looked at Jane, as if saying she was crazy.  
>"Calisto is right Jane; we need our rest too as Knights." Sir Bruno explained. He was about nineteen or twenty, had peroxide blond hair, grey eyes and was stout in appearance. His height though, was another story. He was just a centimetre taller then Jane and his wisdom was well beyond his years. Everyone believed him to have an old soul, because of how wise and mature he was for a young man his age. "We would be no use to the girl if we did not have our rest."<br>He laughed lightly and Jane sighed, giving in. "Very well, I guess we will look for an inn when we get there."  
>The Knights continued on for another three hours before taking a break.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Pepper was busying herself with handling the queen's medicine. She was being Emily's replacement until she returned… if she ever was to return, that is.<br>She entered the Highness's room and sighed softly, smiling at her. "Here you go your majesty." She said in the most cheery voice she could muster. For once in her life, she was pretending to be happy.  
>The lady softly smiled back at the Cook. "Thank you Pepper, and have you heard anything about dear Emily yet?" She asked with concern.<br>The cook looked at the queen and sighed sadly, her smile gone. "No Highness, as far as I know, she still remains missing…oh I do hope she is alright."  
>Gwendolyn shook her head pitifully. "I hope she is too, she is a wonderful healer."<br>Pepper sighed once again and left the bedroom, taking the vile once it was empty and returning back to her kitchen to get on with dinner.

Smithy was beating away at a horseshoe forcefully before noticing Jester standing there. "Oh hello Jester, I did not see you there." He said with surprise. "Is there anything you need?"  
>Jester shook his head, and put a hand on the blacksmith's shoulder. "No, I do not need anything." He said casually. "Well actually, I think you can do something for me…" He began.<br>Smithy looked at him. "What is it?"  
>"For you to talk to us." He said rationally. "We all know you are hurting."<br>He looked up at the Blue-clad boy and sighed. "Jester…"  
>"Please Smithy." Jester cut in. "Building all of your emotions inside will not help the situation at all, so please talk and let us know what you are feeling inside."<br>Smithy looked up at his friend and shook his head, sighing in defeat. "Alright… I am hurting, and really worried…" He began. "As well as feeling the anger towards your brother and his army. I just hope that the knights will bring her home safe."  
>Smithy sighed, going back to work on what he was working on, saying goodbye to Jester when he left.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily pounded on the door of her darkened imprisonment, begging to be released.<p>

"I technically gave you what you wanted, now please let me go!" She shouted, trying to use all of her strength to push the door open. She knew it was completely locked; but she didn't care very much, she just wanted to get out of there.  
>She heard the door unlock, and ran back to her "bed". She lay there, waiting for him to approach her.<br>"I heard you bang on the door." Miles said casually, a bit too casually. "And yes…you did give me what I wanted…but I had to force it out of you. That gives me a bad reputation of being a rapist… oh well. They can blame my brother for this… he is in the neighbouring kingdom you know? He is nothing but a lowlife jester anyway. Lucky I have a very close look a like, is it not lass?"  
>Emily sat up and glared. "You know, I actually did mistake your innocent brother for you."<br>The man jumped backwards for a second, and cackled. "Oh bless your precious heart; he isn't that innocent at all Emilia."  
>The Spanish girl sneered. "Now why exactly would I believe that when he's always framed for the evil doings <em>YOU <em>did?!"  
>The Italian went right up to her face and laughed again. "You do not even know half of the things that my brother has done. Romanus may say that he is a sweet and caring boy; but really, he is just a menace!"<br>Emily sighed. "And why exactly, is he a menace for?"  
>"He was born." Miles said heartlessly. "That's all that he did to wreck my life! Him, Eros, Julius, Crescent and Marceline all had to be born!"<br>The girl scoffed. "But I thought that was a good thing, when younger siblings were born."  
>He shook his head. "Oh well, they are here and there is nothing I can do about it… except kill them. Anyway, as long as I have you, I don't care." He got on top of her and grabbed the bottom of her dress, slowly trying to pull it off.<br>Emily screamed angrily and managed to pull her wrecked gown back down. When she done that; she wriggled herself out of his grasp, and ran out through the opened door.  
>"Cease her!" Miles yelled out to his army. "I want that girl!"<br>And so started their journey to retrieve Emily once again.

* * *

><p>Emily ran as fast as she could, away from the Spaniards.<br>'What has my beautiful home become? Oh Spain, how could you let the King do this to you?' She thought. 'This is not how I remembered the army to be like!'  
>She continued to run; until she was sure that she was far enough.<br>When she was sure she was well out of their site, she pulled out one of her daggers and cut some branches off the bigger trees. With their leaves, she was planning to make a little bed to sleep in. For the night at least.  
>She grabbed her now tattered cloak and wrapped it around herself to keep the warmth in.<br>She scowled softly at the thin air as she felt tears filling her eyes up. Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt the salty liquid fall one by one down her dirt and sweat caked cheeks.  
>"I miss you." She whispered into the wind. "I miss you mama, I wish you were still here to help me get through this."<br>She sniffled before turning over and shutting her eyes, allowing sleep to take over her exhausted body.


End file.
